A Boy And His Night Fury Christmas Special
by Eric 101
Summary: Danny and Toothless try to spend Christmas together


Danny and Toothless get ready for bed, on the night of Christmas Eve. Danny is trying his best to fall asleep, but Toothless is snoring louder than a lion. Danny tries to wake Toothless up to get him to stop snoring, nothing works, he tries nudging him, still nothing works. Danny is concerned that maybe Toothless was eating something before he fell asleep, so he makes a decision to give him mouth to mouth, since he literally has no other choice. Danny slowly walks up to Toothless, near his dragon mouth. "Oh, man, why is it always me that has to take care of these types of situations?" Danny gets closer to Toothless' mouth, then uses his hands to open up his mouth, but not too much. "Well, this is going to taste awful, but it will be worth it!" Danny comically does a deep swallow, then goes near Toothless' mouth. All of a sudden, Toothless throws up chunks of certain meats straight into Danny face, still asleep, unaware of what happened. Danny is horrified of what just happened "This is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted!" Danny slowly walks into the bathroom to clean his face. There is no one in the living room except Toothless, who hears someone coming down the chimney. When the strange person arrives in the living room, Toothless reacts immediately by pouncing on the mysterious figure, then slaughters the person into shreds, only to protect Danny. Danny walks back to the living room, noticing all the blood stains across the room. "Toothless, who exactly did you slaughter?" Toothless then starts making a hacking noise, then pukes out the head of a jolly old man. Danny looks at the head in shock, "Holy Chris Cringle, you just ate Santa Claus!" Toothless looks all innocent, sticking his tongue out like a dog. "Well, if there's a Santa Claus, there must be a sleigh!" Danny and Toothless walk outside to where they can see a bright red sleigh on the roof of the house. "Well, I now know that Santa is real, or, he was. But at least we can still see the reindeer!" Toothless blasts out a plasma ball of fire, then both the sleigh, and reindeer, explode into ash in a matter of seconds. Danny slowly turns to Toothless, "Really? You just had to ruin the mood, didn't you? Well, at least we don't need to worry about heavy objects falling through the roof!" The next day, Danny and Toothless hear a knock on the door. Danny opens the door, revealing that two elves have come to inspect what happened. "Hello, sir, we are from the North Pole, we are just wondering what happened to Santa, since he was here the last time we heard of him. So, did he fall in crevasse or something, because I don't see him, or the sleigh!" Danny then responds "Well, I have a feeling that Toothless' gut will tell me that Santa will squeeze out of a crevasse in a matter of minutes!" The elves looks concerned, "Hey, elves, I think I know where Santa is! All you have to do is go into the back yard!" The elves go into the back yard, suddenly spotting a large steaming mound of dragon waste. The elves gasp in horror, "Holy sugar plums!" Danny walks outside to the back yard where the elves are standing, "Hey, how are you two doing? Because if you guys say one word about this, I will tell my dragon to hunt you like little mice! So you either have the option to A: run as fast as you can, or B: end up like Santa over there!" The elves start running out of the back yard and out of the house, while Toothless manages to catch them in a matter of seconds. Danny is drinking some hot chocolate by the fire, and Toothless is across from him, using the dead elves as a sleeping cushion. "Well, I guess this is the best Christmas we can get!, because you just killed two Christmas icons!" Toothless gives Danny a stern look, then breathes fire onto Danny's hot chocolate mug, which turns to ash. "Thank you for ruining my twenty dollar mug!" Toothless and Danny soon realize that they are under the mistletoe, unaware that they put it up there for a joke. Toothless looks at Danny like he's about to give him the biggest and wettest kiss he can give to Danny. Danny knows exactly what's about to happen, so he starts running. Danny is running as fast as he can, when he bumps into Toothless. "Wait a minute! Why are you here, if you were over there?" Danny looks up, and discovers that Toothless climbed across the support beams of the house. Toothless looks at Danny, smiling without his teeth, "Why me?" Toothless pounces on Danny, licking him in the face rapidly, like he's full of energy. "Toothless! Down boy! Down! You're drenching me with your spit!" Danny then decides not to fight it, knowing that Toothless is acting how all dogs act, full of love and affection. While Danny is still being licked, Danny then decides to scratch Toothless' neck, in which he starts purring. Toothless then lies on his back, then Danny scratches his stomach, "Aw, you enjoy that, don't you boy?" Toothless is extremely relaxed, but still wide awake, then the Christmas song "All I Want For Christmas Is You" starts playing in the back round.


End file.
